<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Last Shot by arisakashiori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367747">His Last Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisakashiori/pseuds/arisakashiori'>arisakashiori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, angsty af, i was crying while writing this huhuhu, this hurts so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisakashiori/pseuds/arisakashiori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji looks back to the time where he took one last shot of you. </p><p>#HaikyuuAngstWeek2020<br/>Day 3 Tier 1: Photograph</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, slight Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Last Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Akaashi was bored one Thursday afternoon. It was his dayoff from his part time job as a freelance photographer and is currently looking through his shots on his DSLR camera.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>None of his shots seemed to be interesting until he came across something familiar--some kind of picture he took that day on the third years' graduation at Fukurodani Academy, when he was still a second year.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>It was you, with your boyfriend Bokuto draping his arms over your shoulder.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He smiled as soon as he saw the pic. He could not forget the moment how you persuaded him to take a photo of you with the captain after the ceremony ended. Actually, he didn't even know how he accepted that bribe of yours, maybe it's because he just couldn't deny whatever you request anyways.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>- Flashback -</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Ne, ne, Akaashi-kun! Take a picture of us onegai!"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>He looked away from you as you tugged in his arms, all while giving him this puppy eyes that were pleading--and to be honest, too adorable for him to look at.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>'Ahh, so those puppy eyes of hers are the reason why I can't resist...'</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>He huffed a sigh of defeat as he positioned himself behind the camera, taking glances at both of you to make sure the shot was perfect so that he doesn't have to do it again.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>As soon as everything was set, he counted from one to three and clicked the button. Then after that, he showed you the picture and you giggled in excitement on how good it turned out.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>'Ah... so cute...'</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>- End of Flashback -</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He smiled at that fond memory. He didn't know that after all this time he kept the softcopy, because he knew you urged him to get you a hardcopy for it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Just then, he felt something warm trickling down his cheeks.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tears.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>His hands were shaking so much, he didn't know why. Maybe it's because you ended up with Bokuto and he didn't get to tell you how he felt towards you which started the moment you applied for the manager position when both of you were still first years.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Or maybe...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>...because it was the last time he took a picture of you.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Because the day he took the picture was the day he lost you on a car crash.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He pressed a few buttons on his camera and decided to rest for the day.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>[Delete the picture?]</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>-&gt; Yes    No</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>[Picture Deleted.]</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>